Kenji Hiroshi/Relationships
Kenji, as the primary protagonist throughout Parts I, II and III, and an important supporting character throughout Parts IV and V of Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi), has naturally encountered a great many people over the course of his long life; like any individual many of these interactions include positive and negative meetings, and a great many have secured Kenji's allegiance. The most noteworthy of these relationships are listed below: Immediate family Anika Shihōin :Main article -- Anika Shihōin. No one shaped Kenji's life more than Anika Shihōin. She was there with Aiko Shiba when Kenji was born, having been named his godmother, and continued to watch and protect him as he grew. Her own sons Kusaka and Sojiro befriended him at her direction and, specifically with Kusaka, the two became not only fierce rivals and close friends but brothers in every sense of the word. Anika was the one who provided Kenji with the link to his past as a member of the once noble Shiba clan, and was his earliest teacher and confident. As Kenji grew Anika continued to advise the young man. She saw him not as a student or even as her godson, instead viewing him as her own flesh-and-blood; every bit a brother to Kusaka and Sojiro, and was thus highly protective of him. Although a woman quick to anger regardless, threatening Kenji was a sure-fire way of bringing a swift reprisal down on your head should Anika be nearby. She manipulated the events of Kenji's early life so that he met Maki Zhijun and received direct tutelage from him, and was also the one to reveal the identity of The Trickster as Kenji's own father. She was the one directly responsible for the massive surge in Kenji's skills prior to the emergence of Averian. Anika taught Kenji Shunkō in only five days and told him if he didn't learn it in that time-frame then she would kill him herself and save the Illusive Man the trouble. This contributed to Kenji's fear of the woman but the love the two shared was clearly apparent even so. She would later aid Tadashi Kori and Shin Nagakura in their battle with Averian, with all fighting solely to save Kenji. In this battle she willingly sacrificed herself to save her "son", claiming she had no regrets afterwards. Kenji was forced to kill her himself after she revealed how Averian's absorption ability worked. Her death sparked the First Spiritual War for Kenji told Averian that he would crush him beneath his boot for killing her. Ino :Main article -- Ino Hiroshi. Children Shinrei :Main article -- Shinrei Hiroshi. Lisa :Main article -- Lisa Hiroshi. Until Kenji realized that Shinrei was his son he thought Lisa was his first child and spoiled her rotten as a result. Despite his travels around the World of the Living taking him away from Japan, where young Lisa lived with the Visored, he kept a locket on his person that contained her baby picture and the most recent picture he had of her (which he changed frequently). He would often finger the locket fondly.Fun in Atlantic City After developing the Renkei the first person he provided with one was Lisa, so his daughter was literally a thought away should she need him. Kentaro :Main article -- Kentaro Hiroshi. Hotaru & Akira ::Main article -- Hotaru & Akira Hiroshi. Kay :Main article -- Kay Hiroshi. Siblings Meian Shiba :Main article -- Meian Shiba. Rosuto Shiba :Main article -- Rosuto Shiba. Kireina Kori :Main article -- Kireina Kori. Parents Aiko Shiba :Main article -- Aiko Shiba. Koichi Hiroshi :Main article -- Koichi Hiroshi. Annora Hiroshi :Main article -- Annora Hiroshi. Lovers Eri Kurosaki :Main article -- Eri Kurosaki. Lisa Yadōmaru :Main article -- Lisa Yadōmaru. In the beginning Kenji and Lisa shared little in common; she sometimes took Hiyori's place as Kenji's sparring partner when the Visored taught him how to control his Hollow powers, and these occurrences where strictly business.Mastering One's Inner Demons Part II Following one of these sparring sessions Shinji told Kenji that he could take it easy tomorrow and he elected to spend the night getting happily drunk, with Lisa deciding to join him. They woke the next morning with severe hangovers and Kenji soon notices her to be sharing his bed and the two not to have a stitch on, which leads him to have a flash-back to the night's events.Mastering One's Inner Demons Part III Kenji admitted shortly afterwards that he didn't remember all the details of their night together, and asks where this leaves them. Lisa claims nothing needs to change and that they had fun; nothing more, nothing less. Seemingly content the two returned to their role as teacher and student.Party Crashers Part II Unknown to both at the time their drunken one-night stand would result in Lisa falling pregnant. Lisa gave birth to a daughter the pair named Lisa Hiroshi.Taking a Break When Kenji's friends where kidnapped by Kagura and experimented upon Lisa, with some initial help from Kensei, was the one who snapped Kenji out of his depression. She told him that overcoming his despair was the first step in overcoming his enemies.Darkest Pursuits She then volunteered to join Kenji in his mission and managed to persuade Hiyori, Shinji and Kensei to do so as well. In this instance she showed notable concern for his well-being.Invading the Dark Depths When Kenji was separated from them Lisa decided to cut through Kagura's lackeys, noting this would enable Kenji to flee with his friends.Darkness Lifted Following the Collapse Lisa joined with Kenji to help Kei Yume. Aside from the man being a former flame and the godfather of her daughter, Lisa owed him a debt of gratitude for helping the Visored integrate into Human life and wanted to return the favour; Kei was also responsible for funding her book store.Lisa trivia Due to this, like Kenji, she is firmly at the top of The Outsider's hit-list. She was also fit to note the incredible difference that had come over Kenji since the death of Ino and his twin sons; she correctly deduced that, although he was still hurting, the danger posed towards Kei had set the fires burning within once more and that this had more-or-less restored him to his former self.The Fire Still Burns Close friends Kusaka Kori :Main article -- Kusaka Kori. Kenji and Kusaka have been friends since their earliest years and rivals since the two first discovered their potential to become ; during their days in the Shinō Academy they where constantly getting into trouble with their teachers.Rivalries Part I The two share a brotherly bond and are constantly backing one another up on the field of battle. During Kenji's difficulties containing his Inner Hollow it was Kusaka's steadfast refusal to let the Hollow win that reignited Kenji's resolve to retake control time and again, and this was even true during Kenji's final rampage in which he fought Kei Yume. The only audible words spoken by Kenji in this instinctual form aside from those needed to release his Zanpakutō was Kusaka's name, showcasing the depths of their bond.Disaster in Switzerland Kazuma Nishiki :Main article -- Kazuma Nishiki. Kenji shares a deep and personal bond with Kazuma, one which the younger man reciprocates fully. In the beginning their relationship extended only to sparring sessions; Kenji was Kazuma's teacher, and Kazuma was eager to learn what he could from a man he respected. Kazuma's yearning for adventure, personable attitude, and desire to improve impressed Kenji; the two became fast-friends, though Kenji was often vexed by the younger man's complete lack of caution.The Perfectionist's Storms In their youth harming Kazuma was one of Kenji's rage-switches; those who harmed his student where often subject to a swift reprisal, and one of the many ways to drive an often calm and collected Kenji into a feral rage; Kensei and Shinji exploited this when teaching Kenji to harness his rage whilst Hollowfied.Mastering One's Inner Demons Part I Averian, too, attempted to attack Kenji through Kazuma, which showcased how fiercely Kenji would fight to protect him. Kenji managed to engage Averian with a heavily wounded Kazuma slung over his left shoulder; in this particular meeting he fought tooth-and-nail to ensure his student's survival.Survival Against the Odds: Kenji vs. Averian Van Satonaka :Main article -- Van Satonaka. One of Kenji's longest lasting bonds is the friendship and rivalry he shares with Van. In their first meeting Kenji, doing what Kei had done for him, helped Van combat his Inner Hollow; when Van was overtaken momentarily by his Hollow side, Kenji cast aside his defences and implored his new friend not to give in. Kenji successfully reached him and the two men departed, hoping to meet again.Into The Sunset: A Meeting Pre-determined By Fate When this second meeting did occur the duo, like before, ended up testing their mettle against one another; this time, however, they never finished their battle. They where interrupted by a defective Battle Doll of Averian and quickly thrown into a life-threatening situation that forced the two to work together. Against all the odds they survived and it was this encounter that sparked the duo's rivalry in the long-term; Van wished to surpass Kenji, and Kenji wished to reach new heights just so he could further test himself.Desperate Stand: Averian Appears! Over the years that followed Kenji and Van cemented their friendship on the battlefields of the First Spiritual War, often fighting back-to-back with the Ryū Guard to combat Averian and his Army of Hollow and Arrancar. And when they weren't fighting together then they where often fighting against one another; the rivalry the two shared was every bit as intense as the one Kenji shared with Kusaka, with the two remaining more-or-less evenly matched.First Spiritual War The duo became a frighteningly effective force on any field of battle and it was this combination that very nearly resulted in Averian's death; the two rivals pooled their powers to fight as one, throwing Averian completely onto the defensive, whilst demonstrating the full extent of their friendship and understanding of one another's skills and character.Fate Plays its Hand: Meeting of Rivals The friendship was tested to its limit by the appearance of Kenji's doppelgänger.Kenji gone Mad? This being, in truth, was the manifestation of Kenji's Hollow powers mysteriously released into the material world and thus knew of Van what Kenji himself knew. Kenjiro taunted Van regarding his family; he claimed he was going to kill Van's wife, and make his daughter his "plaything"; these threats, seemingly from Kenji himself, resulted in Van going into a fit of rage.Betrayal!? The two clashed in Soul Society and Van was almost killed; he was only saved by the return of the true Kenji, who had to face down the wrath of Van's enraged wife before he was allowed to heal him.Righting some Wrongs In the wake of this event Kenji took one of Van's old white haori as a keepsake, and has worn it ever since. This haori was on his person when Kenji, in his righteous fury, immediately unleashed his upon his wayward Inner Hollow when the two met; he further claimed that what he done was for Van.Rage of the Heavens He kept wearing this haori following the Collapse as homage to his life-long friend. Since The Collapse the two friends have had little interaction; Kenji busied himself protecting the Serenity Jewel of the Yume Clan -- which housed the soul of Kei Yume sealed within its confines -- whilst Van vanished into the shadows, with little word to anyone as to his intentions. Kenji, however, eventually tracked him down. Whilst together (and not fighting) the duo where known to drink capacious amounts of alcohol that usually resulted in the pair getting into a drunken argument. Kenji was also known to poke fun at Van's expense: he notably instructed his Zanjutsu classes using diagrams depicting himself defeating Van in combat. Kei Yume :Main article -- Kei Yume. Kei is, perhaps, the oldest bond Kenji has outside the core group of friends and allies he made prior to leaving the Soul Society. It was also through Kei that Kenji met some of his staunchest allies to date; the Visored chief amongst them. He was likewise highly protective of all Kei's children. Yori Hisagi once confidently declared that Kenji would "be 'round to crack heads before you could say 'who dies first'" should anyone attempt to harm the girls.Changing Loyalties? Kei also served as godfather to Kenji's daughter Lisa.Trivia Kenji's first meeting with the Weaver of Dreams was hardly a positive encounter; Kenji had underwent advanced and Kei, who was enjoying some peace and relaxation, was caught in the middle of his rampage. Kei stepped in to aid an exhausted Kusaka and subsequently beat Kenji until he once again reasserted temporary dominance over his Inner Hollow.Disaster in Switzerland The relationship they built after this was one of trust and respect; Kenji often went to the man for advice and a second opinion. This mostly revolved around their shared research of racial beings; the duo, notably, unlocked many of the worlds mysteries together and detailed their findings and hypothesis in a number of journals and notebooks.Kenji's library#Known contents Kei was one of a very select group of people who saw through Kenjiro Hiroshi's imitation of Kenji, for he claimed that the real Kenji wasn't capable of the violence his doppelgänger was propagating and subsequently fought the fake alongside Nobu Sadao.His True Colors? This goes far to highlight the bond the two shared, for not even Van Satonaka was aware of the deception. When the two met for a friendly sparring match in the wake of this event, which Kentaro and Shinrei bore witness to, the duo demonstrated much of their friendship. Kei poked fun at Kenji, calling him an old man, while Kenji never dropped his jovial attitude, reminding Kei of his older status by calling him "Sensei".A Fight For Old Time's Sake Following the Collapse Kenji demonstrated just how far he would go for Kei. The latter was sealed inside the Serenity Jewel; an heirloom of the Yume Clan connected to The One, which had become a target for The Outsider. Kenji seized the jewel first and placed himself firmly at the top of The Outsider's hit-list; considering The Outsider is a Tenjin with powers on a completely different level from normal spiritual beings, its a good show of friendship on Kenji's part. He even joked about the situation with Lisa. In addition Lisa claims that Kei's danger "lit a fire under Kenji's ass", and was the driving force which resulted in Kenji finding his will to fight once more; she correctly deduced that Kenji had more-or-less returned to his pre-Collapse mentality.The Fire Still Burns Shiju Shūdo :Main article -- Shiju Shūdō. As students under the same man Kenji and Shiju have a relationship built on mutual respect; Kenji, in particular, notes Shiju to be capable of doing "scary things with a Zanpakutō", while Shiju looks up to Kenji as a milestone to reach in regards to his own strength. This, however, barely scratches the surface of their bond. Kenji's son Kentaro later theorized that his own friendship with Shiju had much to do with the latter's bond with Kenji. The duo also shared a love of noodles which their shared mentor detested, referring to any dishes with the ingredient as "foul". Kenji has demonstrated a jovial attitude towards the younger man he has only really shown with Kusaka, Van and Kei; when he met him on the steps of the Ōryū Temple Kenji, in a joking manner, claimed he thought that he'd have to challenge the temple before even seeing Shiju. Shiju, in the same instances, joked around with Kenji in the exact same manner. The latter once claimed that they where the "Idiot Pupils of the one-and-only stalker Yoshiaki Hiroshi". Kenji also trusts Shiju a great deal. Anika Shihōin gave Kenji a great degree of freedom when he helped her put together her vanguard, with Shiju being the first person Kenji recruited personally.The Two Idiot Pupils Notable allies Visored Kensei Muguruma :Main article -- Kensei Muguruma. Hiyori Sarugaki :Main article -- Hiyori Sarugaki. In the beginning Kenji shared a strained and confrontational relationship with Hiyori; he showed her absolutely no respect, and she often beat him up to vent her frustration or, more times than not, simply because she could.Mastering One's Inner Demons Part I Hiyori was the one who was mostly responsible for Kenji developing his Hollow powers, though their clashing personalities meant these training sessions almost always degenerated into one of their classic arguments; they often ended with Kenji receiving a slap from one of her sandals.Mastering One's Inner Demons Part II By the time Kagura made his move and kidnapped Kusaka, Kazuma and Ino, Kenji and Hiyori's relationship had improved; albeit they still bickered and fought amongst themselves. During the rescue of Kenji's friends Hiyori fought side-by-side with Kenji, though she claimed that it wasn't her idea to help; Kenji, however, seen through her charade and thanked her, which led her to call him an idiot. The comment lacked her usual sting though, indicating some good-will on both sides.Invading the Dark Depths Shinji Hirako :Main article -- Shinji Hirako. Ryū Guard Sanada Shirono :Main article -- Sanada Shirono. Kaimen Kazuki :Main article -- Kaimen Kazuki. Yoshiro Kazuki :Main article -- Yoshiro Kazuki. Zieg Ishi :Main article -- Zieg Ishi. Tadashi Kori & Shin Nagakura :Main article -- Tadashi Kori & Shin Nagakura. Tadashi, due to his relationship with Anika Shihōin (who is Kenji's godmother) and Kenji's own bond with Tadashi's two sons, has an interest in the younger man's well-being. Tadashi has looked out for Kenji like a father would, and has willingly broken orders to rush to his aid. Shin, on the other-hand, merely follows Tadashi's lead; he claims anyone who harms Tadashi's family will result in Shin getting off his futon and hounding their steps; this further reinforces Tadashi's feelings towards Kenji. The two Captains came to Kenji's aid against the real Averian solely because they knew him to be in trouble, and broke orders from the Captain-Commander to do so.Survival Against the Odds: Kenji vs. Averian Tadashi later helped Kenji move past the death of Anika Shihōin, even if Kenji did vow vengeance. Following the Collapse both Tadashi and Shin -- who where thought to be dead -- where actually alive and well. The duo turned their backs on the Gotei 13 to travel around with Kenji and Lisa in order to safeguard the Serenity Jewel of the Yume Clan, which held Kei Yume, who was their fellow Captain, sealed within. Teachers Maki Zhijun :Main article -- Maki Zhijun. Kyoaku :Main article -- Kyoaku. Kyoaku was Kenji's teacher following his training with Maki Zhijun but before that he is a resident of the young man's Inner World, representing one part of Kenji's spiritual powers. Kyoaku was the individual who kept Kenji's Inner Hollow at bay for years and later provided him with additional powers, which Kenji passed off as his true Zanpakutō. Kenji was always a head-strong youth yet he listened when Kyoaku spoke and was what Kenji himself aspired to become. Yoshiaki Hiroshi :Main article -- Yoshiaki Hiroshi. Students Akiye :Main article -- Akiye. Garrett Sheppard :Main article -- Garrett Sheppard. Kenji wished to train Garrett for he saw potential in the boy, though Kusaka's attempts to train him where over-the-top and left him in the hospital for almost a week. Garrett would only agree to become Kenji's student following the reappearance of Aaron Sheppard, who beat Garrett with ease. Kenji eventually passed on to Garrett the unique hybrid combat form once used by his own mentor, Anika Shihōin, thus fulfilling Anika's wish that her skills be passed on. Enemies Dastan Shiba :Main article -- Dastan Shiba. Despite being father and son there is no love between them. Dastan attempted to have his son killed under the direction of Kagura, though it should be noted that the latter took advantage of Dastan's amnesia in this instance. Regardless Dastan himself is a draconian taskmaster who blamed Kenji for the death of Aoiko: Aiko died soon after giving birth to Kenji. Kenji has nothing in common with his father, and his father hates him in-turn. The two merely tolerated one another when they worked together as members of the Ryū Order, though the tension between them could have been cut with a blunt knife. Matters finally came to a head shortly following the Collapse. Dastan attempted to have Kenji's son, Kentaro, killed. This not only brought Kenji out of hiding but it also gave him an excuse to brutalize his old man, with Kenji leaving him on the verge of death after Dastan remarked that the death of Meian (Kenji's eldest sibling) was the best news he had heard all day. Upon hearing this Kenji bypassed diplomacy and Shikai and went straight to Bankai. Averian :Main article -- Averian & Battle Doll. .]] Kenji shares a complex relationship with Averian. He would happily throttle him if given the chance, but on the other-hand he has a begrudging respect for his strength and can't help but admire him. On the field of battle the two are implacable enemies: Kenji is the longest-running opponent Averian has ever had, and he returns the respect Kenji has for him; to the point Averian struck Arturo for referring to Kenji as a "worm". Following the Collapse Kenji's hatred of Averian remains. The only reason he isn't fighting him in earnest is due to the danger posed to Kei Yume by The Outsider; Kenji has put himself firmly at the top of the latter's hit-list through his protection of his friend, who is sealed within the Yume Clan's Serenity Jewel. Despite this Kenji notably returned when beckoned by Tōshirō Hitsugaya through their Renkei, where he slaughtered Averian's then primary Battle Doll. Kagura :Main article -- Kagura. Oda Kōhai :Main article -- Oda Kōhai. Kenji saw Oda as little more than a side-show attraction who was hardly worth his time or effort, even though he put a number of plans and countermeasures in-place to defeat the man. Kenji was content to leave the major battles to Kentaro and friends and only intervened himself when Oda became a serious threat, at which point Kenji put him down personally through decapitation. He and Kusaka showed him none of the respect they had developed for Averian, at times goading the man, while at others stringing him along for their own amusement. When Kenji discovered the truth behind Oda's rise he showed some regret: he claims he should have dealt with Oda sooner. Affiliated groups Visored Anika's vanguard Ryū Order The Rogues Although he wasn't an actual member of the organization Kenji personally knew both Van Satonaka and Kei Yume, who where prominent members (albeit the latter secretively) of the group. When the Gotei 13 proposed that Kenji aid them in putting the group down Kenji refused to direct the military might of the Ryū Order against The Rogues out of fear of permanently damaging his friendship with Van. Six Directions Blades of Night's Veil Nanashi's World Rōnin Shiba :Main article -- . Kentaro Shiba :Main article -- Kentaro Shiba. Kentaro Shiba, known otherwise as Kenny, Ken, or Nanashi, is the alternate world counterpart to Kenji's own son, Kentaro Hiroshi. Kenji notably viewed Nanashi as his own son and trained him at length using Sasaeru to distort time, where the two subsequently spent years in one another's company. When Nanashi crossed over from his own world to Kenji's, the latter was capable of convincing Nanashi to join forces with Kentaro. Kenji went so far as to claim that he was happy to have another of his children back. Kaien Shiba :Main article -- Kaien Shiba. Kenji respected Kaien greatly in life even before he learned of their familial relationship as fellow clansmen. This respect was carried over to Kaien's alternate world counterpart, with whom Kenji developed a brotherly bond with. The duo where responsible for the final destruction of the which set back Averian's plans. Kenji held great faith in Kaien's skills. He tasked him with the protection of both versions of Kentaro. Appearances in other media Non-canon relationships :Note: Below are the relationships Kenji developed prior to the 2015 retcon to the series, which rendered much of the old material non-canon. Hiroya Ginkarei :Main article -- Hiroya Ginkarei. Kurayami :Main article -- Kurayami. Alma Shizuka :Main article -- Alma Shizuka. Behind the scenes *Kenji's first daughter, Lisa, was named by Kei and served as her godfather, whilst Kenji's second daughter, Kay, was named after him. References & notes